


Heat

by EatTheRude20



Category: British Actor RPF, Freebatch - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Freebatch - Freeform, I don't know, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Odd, Short, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatTheRude20/pseuds/EatTheRude20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat caught up with them.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is not real. It's purely fiction.

"Fucking hell," Martin groaned as he attempted to stretch out on his bed a bit more.

He was wearing a loose fitting and a pair of thin trousers that nearly fell off his hips. He was in the midst of contemplating--taking off the trousers because it was way too hot in the hotel room. 

"How the hell is it this hot?" Martin mumbled, closing his eyes.

Benedict shrugged a little from his spot on the other bed, glancing over at his fellow cast member out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to make complete eye contact it would just make it obvious that he was staring. It was difficult not to stare when your friends with Martin Freeman.  Really, Benedict did not know how he did it. The man was not physically the most attractive, but something about him made him seem like the most gorgeous person ever. Maybe it was his personality? His looks? Whatever it was, it made Benedict stare, A lot.

Of course, Benedict subtle about it, or so he thought.

Martin smirked faintly as he stretched a bit, letting out an almost moaned sound as he did, arching up off the bed slightly before settling back down. The man ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair before glancing over at Benedict with an amused smirk.

"You're staring, again, Ben" the elder of the two commented, laughing softly at the look of shock on Benedict's face.

"No-no i wasn't" replied the brunet, focusing on his laptop completely again.

"Don't be idiotic. Martin. Why would I stare at you?"

"I don't have a fucking clue, you tell me." The actor turned over to lie on his side, watching Benedict for a moment before getting up and going over to the younger's bed, moving Benedict's laptop out of the way.

"What're you doing?" He questioned his brow furrowing as he looked from his discarded laptop to his friend.

"Has the heat gotten to your head or something?" The dark-blue-eyed man shook his head a little as he crawled onto the bed, moving so that he was straddling the younger man's lap. Benedict's hand instinctively fell to Martins hip. Benedict swallowed.

"Just want to see..." Martin mumbled. Benedict inhaled sharply a moment later as his friend's lips pressed firmly against his own.

Martin let his hands slide up Benedict's side, just over his shoulders. Grasping his hair for a moment.

They were both aware of how quiet and peaceful the room was despite the heat.

He would have been lying if he said he had never thought about kissing Martin through the years. He never thought Martin would kiss him first. However, Benedict wasn't quite sure of what exactly was happening. It was when the Martin gently nipped at his lower lip; that Benedict seemed to come to his senses. Martin parted his lips, just as Benedict leaned down, He wrapped both his arms around Martin's middle, pulling the other man closer to him.

Martin hummed into the kiss with a faint smirk, and Benedict all but melted in place as the elder man's hands slowly smoothed over his chest. The two of them sat there, just kissing and letting their hands wander until they were both out of breath and the temperature in the room had risen to almost unbearable levels.

Benedict swiftly turned them over so that he was over his friend with both Martin's legs wrapped around his middle. Soft, breathless moans passed each of their lips as they pressed together in a way that both had thought about but neither had acted on before.

"Shit," Benedict groaned as Martin arched his back just enough that the younger man could rest a hand on the small of his back and pulled him even closer.

Martin then slowly ran his hands up Benedict's side, tugging up on the sides of his shirt in order to pull it up and off his lean torso. Martin his hands over the skin exposed to him, taking in the feeling of every dip and curve of Benedict's body.

"We shoul- Should have done this-- sooner." Benedict moaned.

"Better late than never," mumbled Martin as he ducked down to kiss the actor again, pressing in to the man's wandering touch.

Benedict had just reached between them to start to undo the clasp of Martin's trousers when he heard it. There was a loud, annoying beeping sound that reminded him of his alarm. It was his alarm. Why was his alarm going off? It was then that Benedict blinked his eyes open and glanced over onto the bedside table to see the alarm clock.

He reached over and turned it off before turning his head the other way to look and see why his arm fell asleep. Benedict paused for a moment when he spotted Martin still sleeping, head resting on his arm while pressing in close.

Benedict could see part of the shorter man’s torso, and smiled softly as he remembered the events of his dream, plus so much more that had actually happened the night before. The memory was enough to make him smile and not even mind the heat.


End file.
